


Breakfast and Notes.

by wolfwriter31



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 15:18:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfwriter31/pseuds/wolfwriter31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after 3x04.</p><p>Isaac thinks he must be dreaming when he wakes up in Scott's arms, but Scott insists that it's not a dream and he has something important he needs to tell Isaac.</p><p>Scott makes breakfast, and Isaac finds something he probably shouldn't have in Scott's room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast and Notes.

Isaac wasn’t sure if he was still dreaming when he tried to roll over and a pair of strong arms that were wrapped around his chest pulled him back. And then he remembered that he wasn’t staying with Derek in the loft anymore. He was staying with Scott. For how long, he didn’t know. He estimated that once Scott felt that his obligation of friendship to house Isaac was over, which would probably be no longer than a few days, he’d have to find somewhere else to stay.

“Hey.” Scott mumbled into the back of Isaac’s neck, gripping the taller werewolf even tighter.

Isaac froze, every muscle in his body going tense, his brain going into panic mode. He didn’t know Scott was awake and he didn’t know how to deal with the whole situation. The situation of being in bed with the only person he completely trusted. The same person Isaac also had feelings for that extended beyond friendship.

“Do you want to talk about last night?” Scott asked his voice full of concern.

“No.” Isaac answered, keeping his body perfectly still, hoping that Scott wouldn’t sense how uncomfortable he was with the whole situation. He wasn’t even sure why Scott’s arms were still wrapped around him, holding him close. If this had been a different time, he might have enjoyed it, but this was not a time when he could simply shut off his brain.

"Do you want to shower first?" Scott asked, taking Isaac by surprise. He was sure that Scott would have become uncomfortable with the amount of physical contact the two were engaged in.

"Why haven’t you kicked me out yet?" Isaac asked before his brain could decide that such a question was incredibly inappropriate. He could feel Scott tense up.

"Why would I kick you out?" Scott asked, his voice full of confusion and hurt.

"Because I’m a burden? Isaac replied, forcefully separating himself from Scott’s grasp and sitting up. “Because I don’t deserve…whatever this is."

Scott sighed. “Isaac…you’re not a burden. You’re my friend. I care about you. A lot"

Isaac slightly cocked his head, but still refusing to look back at Scott. “Why?"

Scott swung his legs over the side of the bed, positioning himself next to Isaac. “I’ll tell you. But not now. Why don’t you take a shower, get dressed and meet me downstairs for breakfast. I’ll tell you why I care about you."

*****

Scott poured the pancake batter onto the griddle, but put almost all of his willpower into slowing his heartbeat and calming his nerves. This was it. He was going to tell Isaac the truth. He was going to tell Isaac he liked him.

He’d practiced for this. He’d written it out in letter format several times. Scott still had the notes that he used to prepare a speech that he even rehearsed with Stiles a few times, but none of his preparations were anywhere near adequate now that the time was almost here.

Not even the smell of the perfectly formed pancakes could drag Scott’s mind from his inner turmoil.

*****

The moment the warm water from the shower head hot Isaac’s skin, he closed his eyes tightly. He placed his palms onto the cool tiles of Scott’s shower and forced his mind to slow down. Isaac willed himself to focus on the matter at hand, and more importantly, how he was going to deal with it. Because the last thing he wanted to think about was the fact that he was naked in Scott McCall’s shower.

Banishing those thoughts, Isaac tried to put focus back on Scott.

*****

Scott was frantically trying to evenly cook the pancakes while simultaneously setting the table. Every time he flipped a pancake he would notice that something was missing from the table.

When he finally had everything set, he considered running upstairs to his room to grab his notes, but the sound of Isaac shutting off the shower stopped him.

*****

Isaac wrapped the towel around his waist and looked at himself in the mirror for a few seconds. When he was happy with how much his breathing had slowed down, he went back into Scott's room to find the gym shorts and t shirt that Scott had left for him to wear, as his own clothes were still soaked from the previous night.

Isaac saw the clothes on the corner of Scott's desk and grabbed them, but at the same time he noticed some of the notes sticking out of Scott's english book. He particularly noticed his name written several times on the sheets of paper. Looking over his shoulder to make sure Scott wasn't watching, Isaac pulled the several sheets of loose leaf paper out of the book and started to read them, and even though he was only 17 years old, he was certain he was having a heart attack.

In Scott's very distinct hand writting, there was a speech written out, confessing his feelings for Isaac. The taller werewolf couldn't believe it. In bullet points and headlines, Scott had written out a rather lengthy explanation.

Isaac started to read some of the underlined bullet points.

_1\. Tell Isaac that you like him. As in more than friends, but don't ramble._

_-Explain why you like him. Use examples. Like how cute he is when he's proud of himself after scoring a goal. Or how he's one of the nicest people you know.  
_

_-Dont ramble  
_

_2\. DO NOT MENTION ALLISON._

Isaac smiled a bit when he saw that one and how it was underlined several times and written in all capital letters.

_3\. Tell Isaac that you didn't mean to like him as anything more than a friend, but it just happened._

_4\. Explain that you don't want to see him get hurt anymore.  
_

_5\. Ask Isaac if he feels the same way about you.  
_

_  
_Isaac quickly wiped away the tears that threatened to spill from his eyes when he read the last few bullet points. He quickly shoved the sheets of paper back into Scott's text book, trying to not let himself get overpowered by the flood of emotions he was having.

"Get a grip Isaac. Put on the clothes and go down stairs. You can do this. It's just Scott. Scott, who actually likes you too." Isaac whispered to himself, hoping the verbal commands would actually force him to muster up the courage to do what he needed to do.

*****

"Hey." Isaac said quietly, entering the kitchen where Scott had almost finished making breakfast for the two of them.

"Hey." Scott replied, taking the last of the pancakes off the griddle and putting them on a plate before sitting down at the table, opposite of Isaac.

The two sat in an awkward silence for a few moments. Isaac contemplated telling Scott about the notes he had found, but decided against it. In the moments that it had taken him to get dressed and come downstairs, Isaac had simply decided that it would be in every bodies best interests if he didn't allow Scott to deliver the speech he was planning. He'd simply find somewhere else to stay and things would go back to normal. He'd go back to being Scott's friend who just admired him silently and nobody would get hurt. Most importantly, he wouldn't get hurt.

"Thanks for breakfast. And last night, but I think I'll be looking for somewhere else to stay after this. I was thinking I could-" Isaac started to say but he was interrupted by Scott.

"Isaac, I like you." Scott blurted out, the look on his face was almost as shocked as the one on Isaac's. This wasn't how he had planned the big moment.

"Um, you what?" Isaac asked, dropping his fork onto the plate, neither of them noticing the loud clang it made as it bounced off the porcelain. Isaac had almost expected the notes and the speech to just be some sort of joke, but the way Scott said those four words convinced Isaac that Scott was telling the absolute truth.

"Ugh, this isn't how I planned this." Scott replied, pushing his chair away from the table and crossing his arms over his chest before looking at the floor.

Isaac sighed. He was completely confused. Why would Scott say he liked him but then just suddenly seize up and shut him out?

"I'll just go then." Isaac mumbled, standing up from the table.

"Wait!" Scott said, jumping up out of his chair and grabbing Isaac by the waist. "Just let me explain, ok?

Isaac was prepared in that moment to run as fast as he could out the front door and not deal with the situation. He figured that course of action would be easier to deal with in the long run.

"Ok, you can start over." Isaac replied, his feelings for Scott and his desire for something resembling a normal relationship with another person overriding his fears of actually letting someone in.

"Err...this was easier when I practiced it. Can I go get my notes?" Scott asked, a look of embarrassment was plastered on his face.

Isaac actually laughed a little. "Yeah, you can go get your notes."

When Scott practically ran for the stairs, Isaac allowed himself to relax and smile a bit. He started to think that maybe he wouldn't have to dream about waking up to Scott anymore. It might actually start to happen.


End file.
